Just Harry
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: Formerly Pluot's Waning MoonONESHOT: Dumbledore underestimated the Dursley's hate for their magical nephew and is left to deal with the repercutions. Warnings: Character Death and Gory Scenes


A/N: Yeah I'm starting a new story without updating the old one first, I know I know! Bad writer bad! But I have this thing for challenge fics or clichéd fics. I wanna do one from everything! This is gonna be one where everyone thinks Harry is dead but he isn't and he's gonna come back and saves the world...or does he? It inspired by Hades' Phoenix fic ' Resurrection of the Phoenix' and I hope I don't get in trouble for just mentioning that name! Inspired not Dublicated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff you recognize obviously. If I did do you think I'd waste my time on here?

* * *

Chapter One: The End

The house was in ruins. The only thing left standing were the pipes to the upstairs bathroom, being set too deep in the land to be uprooted.

_Harry..._

The bright red color of blood stuck out in a cheerfully twisted manner even through the dog's eyesight. Burnt wood and decomposing bodies littered the ground, their scents mixing together in a nauseous perfume.

Yet his body wasn't there.

Right at the center of the room stood an impossibly old man, his hair and beard pure white with age and power and ridiculously long, his body tall and thin, yet powerful but his stance defeated and guilty.

For the third time in his life, Sirius Black felt betrayed and disappointed in the man standing amid the ruins. He also felt guilty himself for thinking such a thought. Many people were to blame for this catastrophe, tragedy... this disaster.

Thunder roared in the distance as Albus Dumbledore raised his for once untwinkling eyes towards the sky.

"Even nature mourns our loss." he said, though how he saw the clouds was beyond Sirius with the dark smoke of the burning rubble and the twisted smiling skull that was the mark of death and destruction.

Footsteps warned Sirius of another's coming, and soon he caught the sent of his werewolf friend Remus Lupin. The man was pale with shock, and he cried no tears even though his body was filthy with dirt and the blood of the fallen.

"Albus." Remus' voice was ragged, like he was trying hard to keep it in one piece. "Alubs, he isn't here...maybe...maybe, he could..."

Sirius whined. It was finally sinking in. Harry was gone. Dead. Killed. Murdered.

Albus turned to look at his two former students, the truth in his eyes.

"He was taken, forcibly since there is so much blood. My spies have been ousted Remus. I don't even know if he is alive and being help captive or if he is..."

The old man trailed off, not wanting to say the words.Aurors and Order members alike were busy searching the debris for any clues before the impending storm washed them all away.

Sirius watched them all, hoping beyond hope that his godson would just pop out of his hiding place and say "Surprise!"

But if Harry was hidden he stayed hidden as Sirius' eyes passed over the Aurors who were trying to untangle Petunia Dursley's intestines from the tree that still stood in front of what used to be her house. Her body lay in pieces at the foot of the tree, totally dismembered, her head having been sent to Dumbledore along with her husband's and son's.

Dudley Dursley, or what they now think is Dudley was still laying in the backyard, his skin having been turned completely inside out, his innards threw all over the flower beds.

Vernon Dursley was less than half his own body weight, having been forced to eat himself until he had died of blood loss. Apparently he was also forced to eat the hearts of his wife and son.

Amazingly Sirius didn't feel any compassion towards these people. They deserved this really. For all they did to Harry._ Harry._

With one last boom, the clouds finally let their load go and the drought that had been plaguing Surrey came to an end. At the same time the wizarding world lost it's only hope for the future.

_

* * *

_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._ Molly Weasley looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen in the Order of the Pheniox's Headquarters for the tenth time in the last minute. Authur and the Order had been gone now for the last three hours. Ever since that package had come during the Order meeting at Hogwarts.

!Flashback!

_"Now that we've taken care of that, when shall we go to retrieve Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked, straightening his navy blue robes._

_Molly smiled at the thought of having Harry back in her family's company. Scratch that, Harry was part of the family. He got along with everyone in her family and had saved three of them personally. But Harry was still with his dreadful relatives! _

_"We need to get him soon! He always needs some fattening up whenever we see him during the summer. And those dreadful muggles you people call his relatives!" Molly stopped when her husband laid a hand on her shoulder._

_Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. "They don't treat him right. I wish he never had to go back. Damn if only we had caught Pettigrew in June! Then he'd live with me!" Sirius said, anger in his voice._

_Molly agreed completely with him. They got on a lot better now, after almost loosing Sirius in June. Molly herself had cried for days after he came back, begging for forgiveness for all the awful things she had said to him. Sirius, being who he was, just laughed it off._

_"Well that's settled. Harry will be picked up in one week's time." Albus comforted with a nod of his head. _

_Just as he was about to stand, three vultures swooped in, circling in their omen of death before dropping three poorly wrapped parcels at Dumbledore's spot at the table._

_One, on impact, split open and Molly was met with the bloody, severed head of Petunia Dursley before passing out._

!End of Flashback!

When she had awakened Authur had told her that there had been an attack on Harry's relative's home and that they were going to get him. Molly felt tears gather in her eyes as Authur's hand on her family clock began pointing to 'HQ'. It was safe to have this installed on the clock due to the fact that the clock was at the headquarters anyway.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill and Charlie were all asleep it being late in the night. Hermione was also present, staying with Ginny since the night before.

Suddenly Molly heard the front door open. That was odd, considering everyone thought it necessary to ring the doorbell so that Mrs. Black would scream. Standing Molly made for the door only to be met by Authur in the kitchen doorway.

No words were spoken as Molly understood the defeated look in her husband's eyes.

"No!" she whispered in shock before becoming more hysterical.

"No! He's not gone! I refuse to believe it! He's a smart boy! Maybe he ran! He doesn't need to be brave all the time! Did you check everywhere! Did you?"

Authur nodded his head before saying "He's gone."

Molly broke down.

Authur held his wife as they both cried, not for Harry Potter, their savoir, but for Harry. Just Harry.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna try to update this in 2 to 3 weeks. My exams are the week after next and then I'm free! So be patient and tell me what you think!

S.Tangerine


End file.
